La prisión de las palomas blancas
by Mr. Maboroshi94
Summary: Dentro de los muros de un orfanato estos niños tendrán que superar la adversidad ante la crueldad del ser humano, sabiendo sobrellevarla y luchando por su libertad ¿Algún día podrán alcanzar la felicidad que tanto anhelan?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores**

 **Bueno aquí empezaré con esta nueva historia, espero agrade UvU**

* * *

 **Cap. 1**

 **Un inglés en filas francesas**

Avernes, Francia 1949

Era una época en donde el más crudo invierno azotaba sus fuertes ventisca en la pequeña comuna francesa no más de 400 habitantes, dentro de esta comunidad se encontraba el _**Colombes blanches Orphelinat**_ (Orfanato de las palomas blancas).

Era un orfanato solo para hombres o más bien parecía un reformatorio salido de lo más oscuro del infierno, en donde la dura disciplina era la ley y la salvación un sacrificio que se debía ganar, donde la esperanza solo eran sueños e ilusiones.

Según su doctrina era pare ser mejores individuos sirviendo en el futuro como algún aporte al país poniéndonos _"bajo las reglas de Dios"_ y en donde este lugar nos ofrecía una oportunidad de redimirnos de nuestros pecados llenándonos de pureza y santidad por ser almas jóvenes, sin embargo solo eran palabras bonitas disfrazadas bajo el nombre de Dios, un Dios que parecía a vernos olvidado.

El director de este terrible lugar se llamaba Tougo, era un desgraciado tirano… un manipulador por excelencia, dentro de quienes nos enseñaban estaban algunas personas, la mayoría señores ancianos pero los que más sobresalían eran: Iyami un diácono dientón de pacotilla que solo le gustaba aprovecharse de los más débiles a través de sobornos, nos enseñaba historia y literatura otro diácono era Dekapan un hombre mayor, calvo y regordete un cerdo inmundo el cual le gustaba los niños de rostros tiernos y bellos, un maldito pederasta, nos enseñaba ciencias, matemáticas y física junto a él también estaban Choromatsu y Todomatsu ellos eran nuevos en el recinto enviados por la iglesia, eran los únicos buenos de aquel infierno, el primero, un sacerdote quien enseñaba todo acerca de la religión y sus sacramentos en sí, nos regañaba mucho era mandón y severo (este último de vez en cuando) pero nos apreciaba y quería sin embargo a veces pecaba de egocentrismo pero él decía que era sabiduría, luego estaba el más joven a quienes los demás le pusieron por apodo Totty, un hombre que apenas termino su servicio de monaguillo se hizo sacerdote, siempre nos decía que éramos estúpidos y parecía odiarnos pero en el fondo también nos quería o al menos a su manera, era un hombre perspicaz y talentoso instruido desde niño en las artes musicales, él se encargaba del coro el cual recién se estaba organizando y que serviría para recaudar fondos, además de que daba clases de arte, también ciertos días de la semana nos venían a visitar cierto grupo de monjas entre las cuales se encontraba Totoko pero en realidad era toda una zorra que se acostaba con cuanto hombre ella quisiera, una religiosa altruista que gozaba humillar y golpear (a escondidas) a los demás sin remordimiento, una calaña de ser humano. Ella provenía de un convento que se encontraba a unos kilómetros del orfanato el cual tenía una cerca muy alta llena de matorrales, esta servía para separar y cerrar el territorio que abarcaba el enorme establecimiento.

Y así es como tratábamos de sobrevivir a este monstruoso lugar porque solo éramos _niños_ _expósitos_ llamados así por ser abandonados por nuestros padres, un expósito es un bebé expuesto, sometido a una exposición pública al ser dejado en las puertas de estos lugares. Mayormente al ser el resultado de relaciones extra matrimoniales o hijos de una madre soltera que se encontraba en la extrema pobreza y no podía alimentarlo, aunque ese no era el caso de todos los huérfanos claro está. No se nos permitía quejarnos porque el más pequeño indicio de aquello las consecuencias serían grabes ya que posiblemente nos tirarían como perros a las mugrientas calles en donde no habría rastro de poder sobrevivir, pero esto tampoco parecía ser vida, no podíamos hablar, no podíamos reír, no podíamos soñar, no podíamos extender nuestras alas porque nos las habían cortado, esto era como una prisión, la prisión de las palomas blancas…

Sin embargo ese año fue un poco singular, todo comenzó cuando llego un niño que tenía la piel blanca como la nieve de aquel invierno de cabellos oscuros como la noche y unos enigmáticos ojos azules tan bellos como un zafiro y que además era un asqueroso inglés.

Choromatsu lo había encontrado en la noche vagabundeando por las calles temblando de frío y hambriento a casi morir, el sacerdote le dio una habitación, comida y ropa luego al día siguiente lo presento en la clase diciendo su nombre y su procedencia, su mirada era triste y distante... me recordó a mi cuando llegue a este infierno.

-Vamos Karamatsu ve a sentarte para que oigas la clase –dijo el sacerdote dándole delicadamente un empujoncito.

El pequeño niño camino hasta un asiento desocupado del rincón, se sentía nervioso con todas las miradas sobre él, se sentó suavemente con la cabeza un poco agachada y sus manos juntas.

-Pssst, pssst oye Ichimatsu –llamo a susurros un niño de mirada escarlata

-Que quieres –dijo este de manera aburrida

-No crees que el nuevo es algo raro –

-No me interesa, es un maldito inglés –

-Pero podría resultar que sea interesante ¿no? –

-¡Ya te dije que no me interesa! -

-Hay tu sí que eres aburrido -

Choromatsu tenía un tic en la ceja –¡YA DEJA A HABLAR OSOMATSU! - el sacerdote con una buena puntería le dio al niño con el borrador de pizarra en la cabeza del cual este solo emitió un sonido de dolor y llenando el aula de risas por parte de los demás niños haciendo eso un acto típico de ambos.

-¡PERO POR QUE SOLO YO!… _estúpido pajerochovski_ – dijo este último en un murmullo y sobándose la frente.

-¿Qué dijiste? – el sacerdote enarco una ceja

-Nada sacerdote Choromatsu –el pequeño solo hizo un mohín refunfuñando en su asiento y cruzando sus brazos.

-Hassss no sé qué are con contigo… de acuerdo tomen un receso luego vendrá el sacerdote Todomatsu a ver lo de la prueba para el coro… -Choromatsu solo sobaba sus cienes tratando de tener un poco más de paciencia especialmente con su problemilla más grande, aquel pequeño de mirada traviesa el cual a veces tenía el presentimiento de que lo miraba de manera lasciva, pero no, no, no ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso Choromatsu? aún son niños, ellos no saben de esas cosas ¿no? Incluso si tienen doce años es imposible que ellos ya piensen en esas cosas… ¿no?

Choromatsu era tan ingenuo que eso es lo que más le gustaba a Osomatsu…

Apenas salió Choromatsu del aula algunos niños se acercaron al pupitre de Karamatsu de manera desafiante.

-Oye tú nuevo, que heces aquí apestoso inglés jajaja –

-Sí, porque no regresas a tu cochino país jajaja –

-Mírenme soy un inglés y ya es hora del té jajaja-

Los niños podían ser crueles, estos estaban mofándose del pobre niño de ojos azules el cual quería empezar a llorar. De pronto Karamatsu escuchó un –AUCH- por parte de aquellos niños.

-¡Ups! no me di cuenta a que le estaba apuntando mi resortera jaja- decía este mientras volvía a lanzar canicas con el artefacto infantil para lo cual hacia que esos niños volvieran a quejarse de dolor.

-¡Vas a ver Osomatsu te acusaremos con Choromatsu! –

-Hay mírenme estoy temblando de miedo a que me castigue el pajerochovski jajaja – caminaba en dirección hacia los niños mientras sobaba su dedo debajo de su nariz un gesto característico de él y es que todos sabían que nadie podía vencer a Osomatsu en una pelea incluso si lo superaban en número.

-Tsk, vámonos chicos… no vale la pena – dijo uno de ellos para luego salir corriendo igual que los otros.

-¿Oye estas bien? –

-..…. –

-Eeeh… ¿Puedes entenderme verdad? –

Karamatsu alzo un poco la mirada y acento en pos de afirmación haciendo que el contrario sonriera para su alivio de que si le entendía.

-¡Soy Osomatsu un gusto! - sonreía de manera contagiosa y amigable. Aquel niño solo parecía emanarle confianza o al menos eso pensó Karamatsu.

-Soy Karamatsu un placer –

-Hooo así que si tienes voz, aunque tienes un acento extraño pero no importa –

-Em ¿gracias? –

-Jeje no hay de que, ¡OYE ICHI SI PUEDE HABLAR! -

Ichimatsu que solo estaba observando a su amigo quien estaba haciendo algo estúpido de nuevo como meterse en problemas por alguien más, típico de él, ahora estaba siendo llamado, esto le provocó un susto por ser sorprendido observando la escena de aquella amena charla que había tenido su amigo con el nuevo y también haciendo que todos voltearan a verle provocando que se avergonzara y escondiéndose en su propio pupitre, tsk estúpido Osomatsu definitivamente se daba cuenta de todo.

-Jajaja descuida es un tipo vergonzoso y gruñón pero es bueno –

-Jeje ya veo, gracias em… por defenderme –

-No es nada, no me agrada los brabucones –

-Bueno de todas maneras gra… - Karamatsu dio un pequeño salto del susto al ver que alguien salió por detrás de Osomatsu gritando –¡MUSCLE, MUCLE. HUSTLE, HUSTLE! - Osomatsu se rió a carcajadas.

-Lo siento Karamatsu este niño energético de aquí es Jyushimatsu el suele ser así–

-Mu… mucho gusto –decía el de ojos azules extendiendo su mano de manera nerviosa el cual el otro la tomo agitándola de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que a Karamatsu le doliera el brazo.

-¡Karamatsu tiene ojos muy bonitos! ¡Bonitos! ¡Bonitos! ¡Bonitos!- decía este mientras hacía con sus manos unos lentes imaginarios moviéndose de manera graciosa.

Los tres chiquillos empezaron a reír, era agradable por fin conocer a gente amable se decía para sus adentros el de ojos azules.

Después de un rato entro Todomatsu como siempre refunfuñando por tener que tratar con mocosos buenos para nada pero incluso si decía eso sabíamos que no era verdad.

-Bueno pequeños engendros de Dios hoy veré quienes son aptos para entrar al coro, necesito que formen una fila, conforme vayan pasando cantaran una fracción de cualquier canción que conozcan al final diré los nombres de aquellos que han sido elegidos y sus posiciones dentro del coro –

Cada alumno iba pasando al frente de Todomatsu dando pequeñas estrofas de canciones conocidas, hasta llegar a Jyushimatsu, su interpretación fue graciosa y llena de disparates luego fue Ichimatsu el cual apenas abrió la boca y no daba ni la más mísera entonación incluso parecía que estaba recitando lo más aburrido del mundo luego fue el turno de Osomatsu el cual dio un asombrosamente bonito canto eso atrajo la atención de Todomatsu sin embargo al final termino diciendo una que otra payasada haciendo reír al curso entero y disgustando al sacerdote.

-¡SILENCIO! hasss ya basta Osomatsu, bueno que pase el último… - Karamatsu dio un paso al frente sintiéndose un poco cohibido –Ho vaya tú debes ser heee ¡Karamatsu! el niño británico que encontró Choromatsu anoche ¿verdad? –

-S… si señor –

-Aquí no me llames señor soy un sacerdote… pero puedes llamarme Totty como todos –

-Si se… amm To… Totty –

-Bueno parece que entiendes bien el francés ¿Te sabes alguna canción? No te preocupes si no sa… -

-Si sé –

-Amm ho bueno pues adelante –

Karamatsu estaba nervioso pero respiro profundo cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca lentamente…

Vois sur ton chemin  
gamins oubliés égarés  
donne leur la main  
pour les mener  
vers d'autres lendemains

Sens au coeur de la nuit  
l'onde d'espoir  
ardeur de la vie  
sentier de gloire

Bonheurs enfantins  
trop vite oubliés effacés  
une lumière dorée brille sans fin  
tout au bout du chemin

(Mira en tu camino

chicos olvidados, perdidos

dales la mano para llevarlos

hacia el porvenir

Sentir en la noche profunda

la onda de esperanza, el

ardor de la vida

sentir la gloria

Niños felices, muy rápidamente

olvidados, borrados

Una luz dorada brilla sin cesar

al fondo del camino)

Nadie, absolutamente nadie hablo después de oír a Karamatsu todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta casi pasmados, incluso Totty, la voz del chico de ojos azules era bellísima como si un ángel hubiera cantado aquellas pequeñas estrofas…

El asombro por su voz era tanto que incluso la persona más apática del salón se le salió una lágrima pero este al darse cuenta disimuladamente la quito. A Ichimatsu le inundo un sentimiento de nostalgia, mientras aquel muchacho cantaba su mirada quedo embelesada con la de este haciendo que su corazón latiera deprisa, esto le molesto, se apretó el pecho fuertemente, pero la pregunta era -¿Por qué?- ¿Por qué tu corazón latía deprisa o porque te molestaba eso? No sabias… pero lo descubrirías después y no de una manera muy agradable…

-Pu… puedes sentarte ya Karamatsu y los otros también –dijo el sacerdote haciendo un gesto con la mano aun absorto con la emoción en la mirada y casi queriendo llorar porque al fin había encontrado a alguien que realmente le había quitado el aliento… era un increíble… soprano…

-Psssst oye Karamatsu eso estuvo increíble –dijo el niño de ojos escarlata en un susurro, pues sus asientos no estaban muy lejos del otro.

-Emm gra… gracias Osomatsu –una bonita sonrisa salió de sus labios con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Después de eso Todomatsu empezó a llamar a los niños seleccionados que iban a conformar parte del coro con otros niños de los otros salones a los cuales el sacerdote ya analizó con anterioridad.

-Ejem… bueno y los dos últimos, Osomatsu, tú serás Tenor –

-Heeeeee pero si yo no quiero estar en ese estúpido coro… solo cante porque usted lo dijo –Osomatsu hizo un pequeño mohín

-Y porque yo te lo digo estarás… además deje de usar ese vocabulario indecente y el último es Karamatsu, tú serás soprano, bien, los seleccionados tendrán que asistir a mis clases antes de los almuerzos- dicho esto el sacerdote se retiró.

La tarde se fue rápidamente entre clase y clase hasta el anochecer…

Todo parecía tranquilo milagrosamente o al menos hasta que cierto niño inquieto puso pegamento en la perilla de la puerta del padre Choromatsu.

-¿He? Pero que… -ardido por la mala broma zarandeo su mano haciendo que la perilla se rompiera –Grrrrrrr ¡OSOMATSUUUUU! –

Escondido debajo de unas escaleras con brocha y tarro de pegamento en mano se encontraba el pequeño diablillo atragantándose con su propia risa, tratando de tapar su boca para no emitir sonidos más su risilla no podía contenerse.

-Jejeje ves lo que te pasa Choropajerochovski por golpearme con el borrador, bueno mi trabajo aquí a terminado –dichoso por la broma el niño trato de irse pero una mano agarro sorpresivamente el cuello de su camisa y este visualizo un hombre alto y delgado además de furioso, entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos color esmeraldas.

-Con que Choropajerochovski ¿he? – este tenía una vena que le palpitaba del enojo

-Jeje parece que me atrapaste Choromatsu –el menor tenia picardía en su mirada y sin la más mínima pisca de remordimiento.

-Pequeño mocoso majade… espera ahora que te veo quería preguntarte algo-

-¿Entonces estoy libre de mi castigo? –este puso una cara de inocencia que si Choromatsu no lo conociera de seguro le creerían todas sus mentiras.

-Yo no contaría con eso, mañana hablaremos de tu castigo… pero ahora necesito saber si….

* * *

-Bien dejaremos las cosas claras, tú te quedas de tú lado y yo del mío, no tocaras mis cosas y no te quiero cerca de ellas tampoco, no creas que por compartir habitación significa que vayamos a ser amigos, ni siquiera nos dirigiremos la palabra ¿entendiste? –el de ojos amatistas tenía una cara de fastidio total, como podía ser que terminara en esta maldita situación, estúpido Osomatsu, que pasaba por su hueco cerebro cuando se le ocurrió esta estúpida idea, ni de coña le iba a hablar a ese irritante inglés.

Hace unos momentos…

-Oye Ichimatsu ¡Adivina que! se me acabo de ocurrir una increíble idea…. –

...

-¡QUÉ TÚ QUE¡ -

-Si bueno, Choromatsu me dijo que Karamatsu necesitaba una habitación con los estudiantes ya que no podía quedarse en la que le dio por que prácticamente era uno bodega así que me pregunto si había espacio en alguna habitación compartida, le dije que la que yo comparto con mi compañero es muy grande, así que le mencione que podía cambiar a Jyushimatsu a la nuestra y dejar a Karamatsu contigo, ¡No es grandioso! ¡Al fin podrán ser amigos! -

Ichimatsu solo agarro del cuello a Osomatsu zarandeándolo como muñeco de trapo –¡POR QUE MIERDA HAS HECHO ESO! ¡POR QUE NO LE DIJISTE QUE SE CAMBIARA A LA TUYA!-

A Osomatsu le daba vueltas la cabeza y después de estabilizarse puso su mano en la cabeza de su amigo alborotando su cabellera más de lo que ya la tenía.

-Porque te estaba observando en el ensayo que hacia Totty, vi que se te rodó una lágrima cuando lo escuchaste cantar –Ichimatsu se alejó un poco, tenía la cara llena de vergüenza.

-Jeje tranquilo no se lo diré a nadie, sé muy bien porque se te salió una lágrima, lo hago por el bien de ambos, ¿Quien más podría entender a Karamatsu como tú? Cuando lo vi por primera vez me recordó mucho a ti cuando también llegaste a este lugar… ¿No te pareció así?-

-Tsk, No sé de qué hablas… además sabes que odio a los ingleses –

-Vamos no todos los ingleses son iguales ¿no? No porque la luna y el sol salgan en horarios diferentes no significa que no se perezcan…

-Uno es una estrella y el otro un satélite, no se parecen -

-Si… pero ambos iluminan a su manera... teniendo así algo en común –

-Si pero… -

-Ichimatsu, dale una oportunidad, vamos no eres tan malo como todos creen, te conozco como si fuéramos hermanos –Su mirada siempre era tan convincente, Ichimatsu nunca le podía discutir cuando ponía esa mirada y con resignación accedió.

Tiempo presente…

Sé que accedí a lo que dijo ese cerebro de aire pero… el solo mirarlo me irrita –Oye mierdamatsu más te vale que te haya quedado claro todo porque lo volveré a repetir –

-Mi..¿mierdamatsu? ha... D… de acuerdo Ichimatsu… agradezco que me permitas quedarme aquí y….-

-Oye sin hablar ok –

-Ha… si es verdad… -

Ambos chicos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas para al fin descansar.

-….. –

-Ichimatsu… -

-Que… te dije que no… -

-Qué bueno que hoy no me tocara dormir solo –Ichimatsu abrió sus ojos y se volteó despacio para ver el rostro de aquel niño el cual ya estaba durmiendo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. De pronto tú corazón empezó a latir fuerte de nuevo… ¿Que esta sensación? Tsk, era una sensación tan desagradable como aquel inglés, bueno no importa con tal de que no se le hacer que todo iba a estar bien ¿verdad?...

Eso es lo que pensaba en aquel tiempo, sin embargo aún había mucho que contar de nuestra infancia ¿no es así Karamatsu?... un pasado que iré contando mientras este contigo….

* * *

 **Bueno y hasta aquí en este capítulo, el narrador de la mayor parte por si no se habían dado cuenta es Ichimatsu, la verdad esta historia la tenía en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempecito pero no sabía cómo iniciarla apenas tenía el título, me inspire de algunas pelis que son mi fascinación una de ella es –Les choristes o Los niños del coro- está en español por si la quieren ver… de ahí sacare alguna que otra canción que vaya en esta historia, la que canta Karamatsu se llama -** **Vois sur ton chemin- por si acaso quieren escucharla tal vez algunos no les guste tal a otros si en lo personal soy amante a esta clase de obras UvU en fin nos leemos luego criaturitas de mi kokoromatsu…**


End file.
